A Moment's Submerge
by Made2352
Summary: "Our Moments together, can come in many forms." A Moment's Submerge: Rima and Ikuto moments that made them fall for each other. From day 1, up till that final moment. One step to step; day by day; soon becoming forever. Rima x Ikuto
1. Moments 1: Cream Puffs

_**I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the plot line to this story**_

* * *

 **Moments #1: Cream puffs**

 _Song: "Vanilla Salt" By Yui Horie (Toradora! Ending Song)_

Rima and Ikuto were sitting in a booth of a café. The place was brimming of the sweet aroma of baked desserts, the variety of dark and light roasted coffee beans, later to be crushed and brewed for tasting. And the variety of spices and toppings to enhance the coffee's taste. The café was pretty normal, it had the accessibility to Wi-Fi for those planning to do homework or wanting to just sit and browse the web, cushions and couches at one end and seats and chairs on the other, with an added plus of booths. There was an outdoor balcony, seats and tables were placed accommodated with an umbrella for shading. And of course the front counter displaying sweets, specials of the day and a worker with a smile.

Inside the two choose to sat (Rima and Ikuto), wanting a more private and an air-conditioned area to talk; it was just them. Their relationship seemed pretty straightforward, two friends just hanging out; usually when one or the other were bored or the others were busy. Rima sat across from Ikuto, despite it was a half-circled booths, both found this arrangement fitting.

The two ordered cream puffs, Ikuto's fillings consisted of chocolate and strawberry cream, while Rima ordered the classic vanilla and chocolate; while also settling for black tea. Ikuto stuck to water. A minute after ordering, someone finally spoke. "So, did you ask her yet?" Rima questioned. Taking a bite into her vanilla puff first (Her favorite); crumbs and bits of cream stuck to her face, giving a childish appeal. The blue-haired teen elevated his head, using his left arm as support. One of his dark-blue eyes opened, gleaming, looking at her, "Who?"

Ikuto knew exactly who Rima was emphasizing. "Don't play dumb with me. Obviously the girl you set your eyes on, ever since she was in elementary… Amu." The cat-teen chuckled at her statement and smiled, but soon his smiled faded to a frown. He looked out the window, his companion giving him a questioning stare. "You were never really good with relationships in the first place. Maybe your reason is because of… Tadase." When the soft whisper of Tadase's name escaped Rima's mouth, Ikuto's eyes widen. The blonde sipped her tea, the taste of the bitter, but warm tea tingled her taste buds. "It doesn't take a genius to know; just sense. But I guess most of the people we know don't have a clue; they're completely clueless." Ikuto chuckled at Rima's statement. "That was quite mean, don't you think?" He put his entire attention on the smaller of the two. Fully amused. "Just stating the fact. So why don't you just tell me. What's your reason?" Placing the white-glossy tea cup on its plate.

"It's not a fact, it's your opinion. Being quite nosey aren't we?" Ikuto said with a smirk. "I try." She tossed the last of her vanilla flavored puff into her mouth. Rima waited for an answer. Nothing escaped the male's lips, and she decided to tease him a little, out of irritation. "Oh, so Kitty man is such a great brother. I guess you do have a heart." Rima stated. Quick movements and the sound of rubbed cloth on a smooth surface, Ikuto had scooted right next to Rima's side. "Who said I didn't have a heart?" Ikuto said slyly. Each passing second, he inched closer to Rima. He leaned into her face, before he could get any closer... "Idiot." Rima answered, pushing Ikuto off her. "I'm not falling for that, not like Amu." Saying this while taking another sip of her tea. He stared at her in a pout, but soon laughed. When the tea cup was still at her lips, blocking any sight of them, a pleasing smile appeared. She was happy that she could cheer him up.

He slide back to his side of the booth. "So now let me be nosy here. What about you and the guy who looks like a girl, or as I remember you calling him, "Cross Dresser"?" He said. It was Rima's turn to have her eyes widen. "What are you talking about? Why would I fall for a boy who cross dressed in elementary?" Rima stated. Ikuto chuckled. "You don't have to take it so literally. It's not really you." Ikuto finished; he had a playful smile. Rima became embarrassed from that statement; she pulled herself into that one.

The embarrassment became apparent, pink shading her checks. "Whatever. Besides..." Rima trailed, looking down at her plate. She picked at her other cream puff with a fork. "It's going... fine." The pink reappearing on her pale skin, just in a smaller degree. Before taking a bite out of her chocolate puff, Ikuto caught the change in color, and couldn't help but feel something stir in his heart. And it wasn't the good feeling. Rima held a smile of satisfaction.

When Rima was only paying attention to her cream puff, she didn't notice that Ikuto has once again scooted next to her, until after she took a bite out of her chocolate puff. She felt a soft hand caressed her cheek, and then it happened. It was less than three seconds, it was quick and fast, but its impression stayed. It was warm, soft and gentle, barely even a brush on her cheek; Rima's honey, caramel-dew eyes widen in shock. Knowing of what he just did. Rima cupped the cheek she felt the peck, slowly she turned her head to look straight into Ikuto's clashing midnight-blue. He held a mischievous smile, acting as if nothing happened. What was the thing he did?

He kissed her cheek.

Rima couldn't stop starring at the male. "Wha- what was that for?!" Rima stuttered. Her face was flushed, changing different shades of pink. He smirked at her reaction and soon laughed. "Sto- stop laughing." Rima felt even more embarrassed before. "Well it's not my fault." Ikuto smiled. Confusion over washing Rima. Ikuto leaned toward her and whispered something in her ear, _"Chocolate is my favorite flavor."_ Rima still bewildered, but was no longer dumbstruck spoke. "I don't get it." He pointed at her puff and Rima glanced at it. The blond stared at it for answers, inspecting every aspect of it. In her eyes, she saw just a flaky pastry filled with, "Chocolate cream." She pouted. Quickly decided to pretended it never happened, she went straight back to eating the cream filled, light pastry.

Ikuto moved back to his seat, he got all the amusement he needed. He sipped his water and took a bit out of his chocolate puff; Ikuto stared at Rima. Seeing crumbs and bit of cream stuck to her face once again, he concluded her to be cute. With chubby cheeks looking adorable. 'She looks just like a kindergartner when she eats.' He continued to smile. Than something else popped into his mind. 'Blond-caramel hair combined with her ball.' And now he tried to surpass a laugh.

"Rima..." The chibi giving a glance up. "You're my special cream puff."

* * *

 **Explanation:**

Kissing of the cheek: Ikuto saw chocolate cream stuck on Rima's face. He decided to tease her and he kissed the part where the chocolate was.

"You're my special cream puff": If Rima went into her ball form, and her hair covered her body. It would look like a cream puff.

 _ **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTINING TO THE MUSIC!**_

 ** _So this fic. Came about a LONG time ago, first on Wattpad. I planned to put it on fanfiction, but never got around and finally forgot. But someone, (Rebelling Death_** ** _) reminded me. Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name._**


	2. Moments 2: Birthday

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

* * *

 **Moments #2: Birthday!**

 _Song: "Kimi Dattara" by HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

A tall-teen with midnight-blue hair and matching eyes walked the streets of the shopping district. Today was September 23 and in just two days, it would be a certain pinkette's birthday. Walking and browsing, he took glances at window displays, seeing to what store or item best fit his special "Strawberry", Amu.

"Kitty-man." Ikuto's movements stopped, his ears twitched at the familiar name. He turned his head toward the voice, and stared down at a small female figure. There were many things about this girl, people say she is as pretty as a doll. Similar to the porcelain dolls, hair of curls, her height, honey-caramel-dew eyes and pale skin. Ikuto's name for her varied, cream puff, chibi-chan, or just her given name; depending on the moment.

"Yo Chibi-chan." A pout formed at her name. "What are you doing here Kitty man?" She asked. Smirking at the nickname she had for him. Ikuto found amusement at their little "Name" game. The two stared at each other, both in deep thought of each other's presence alone. "Nothing really." He tucked his hands into his jacket's pockets. He looked away. "Nothing... nothing at all, Rima." Melancholy bewitched him.

"Liar." Rima sat herself down on an outside bench. Ikuto following suit, plopping himself right next to her. His arms outstretched onto the bench's spine. "What makes you think I'm lying?" Eyeing Rima up and down. "Amu's birthday, right?" Rima eyed back. The cat teen stared at her dazed for a second, but soon recovered; his lips forming a smirk. "Okay, you got me. I could never get pass you." Ikuto said. Rima scoffed.

"It was quite obvious."

'Is what I would like to say…'

"You could almost get everyone fooled Ikuto, but..." Rima trailed, not answering. Midnight eyes scanned her in curiosity. With his outstretched arm, he caressed her cheek with his pointer finger. Rima felt something spark from the light-feathered touch. "What's wrong?" Rima stared at Ikuto. "So, what are you getting for Amu's present?" An obvious attempt to avoid the question. Ikuto took a moment to answer. "Why should I say?" Ikuto smiled. "So, nothing." Rima responded, perfectly getting the hint. Getting up and facing herself toward Ikuto, eye level with him. "Let's go shopping then." Rima said. Before taking her bags and starting to walk.

Ikuto followed suit, better than nothing right?

One hour later...

They looked through windows, browse through a variety of stores, and Ikuto still couldn't decide. Or to be specific haven't found the perfect gift. They finally decided to take a breather, finding themselves at a food court. Ikuto ordered himself pasta, replacing the chicken with seared salmon. Rima went a similar route, settling with fettuccine alfredo. They additionally ordered a side of garlic bread to share.

The two sat without a word, trying to savor their food and forget the difficulty at task. Until, "Looking for a present isn't hard you know." Rima said, she looked up from her pasta to the teen who was wiping his face with a napkin. "How would you know what's the right present?" Ikuto asked. "You'll just know." Rima took a second to consider her response. "Huh?" "Let's go." Rima uttered. Finishing her pasta, she then threw away her empty container. Ikuto followed suit, since he finished too. Rima snatched the last two pieces of bread, stuffing one in her mouth and Ikuto's. Halting any more words to escape his mouth. He felt a little tick, since she completely ignored his, some-what of a question earlier, but he accepted the food gratefully.

They returned back to their earlier adventure, and again Ikuto stated he couldn't find the perfect thing for her. Rima felt annoyed. "It's late and I got to go. Remember what I said, 'You'll just know.'" Rima said, before waving a good bye to Ikuto. He sighed, he agreed with her statement. It was dark now, time about 8:55 p.m., shops were closing up soon. Ikuto continued to walk, feeling hopeless. Until he stumbled upon a small shop in the corner. It was some-what wrecked and old, a sign read, _"Ange: Jewelry Shop."_ It was the only thing open, so he decided to go inside.

 ***Bring*** the shop owner looked up to see a mid-night blue haired boy, lean and tall. "What can I do for you sir?" He asked, putting down his newspaper and moving to the counter. Ikuto scanned the condition of the shop, he hoped he didn't make a mistake. The store was packed with tons of junk and behind the counter were stacks of old newspaper. Lined up around the shop was displays of jewelry. Ikuto stepped up and looked into a case. Suddenly his impressions of the shop changed, in this particular case, it was the most beautiful jewelry he has ever seen.

Ikuto leaned in toward a particular beauty, and he found himself smiling. It was a four leaf clover, two of the leaves were pink, on the third it was bejeweled in white, and then the last one was clear silver. 'Just like Rima said', this was the one. Ikuto pointed at the item. "How much?" He asked. "Hmm let's see, $19.00." He nodded and gave him the money. "So, why did you buy the necklace?" The old man questioned. "I'm looking for a present for someone special." He said. The man smirked. "Is it for your girlfriend?" "Stop joking, she wouldn't fall for someone like me." Ikuto uttered with bitterness. The man took notice. "Love problems huh? I've been there, my wife and I divorced for 5 years. I couldn't support her enough, let alone love her enough, and... She found someone else." Ikuto stared. "*Sigh* Since I like you kid, I'll let you have something extra." The man said.

First he took the necklace and put it in a white boxed case, and he put a red bow on it. "Hai." He said. Ikuto nodded. "Arigato. Sayonara." Ikuto said, about to leave. "Come back again." Oji smiled, Ikuto nodded and smiled.

Next Day...

Everyone surrounded the birthday girl, Amu. She was in the middle, as everyone sang, "Happy Birthday." She smiled. Amu was displayed with a cake, atop was sixteen candles that emanated in the dimmed room. Once the song died down, she closed her eyes, whispered to herself and blew out the candles. "Everyone, Arigato (Thank you)." The group cheered, now it was time for presents.

Yaya presented a cute strawberry charm, Utau gave her a signed autograph of Amu's new rave of obsession in the entertainment world. Tadase gifted her a hair pin with an X, Kairi a bracelet, Kukai, a cute plush bear, and etc. Then finally, it came to Ikuto. He slides his present to her, Amu stared happily at it. She slowly opened the box, watching the red bow fall to the sides. Her eyes gleamed of anxiousness. Amu lifted the lid, her eyes widened and gave a soft smile. She has never see something like it before. "Arigato (Thank you)… Ikuto." She said. The pinkette examines the necklace and then scurries to put it on. Ikuto came over to her and took the necklace. "Let me help you." He smiled. Amu lifted her pink hair, allowing for Ikuto to hook her necklace. "There." Amu slowly put down her hair, and thanked him again.

* * *

6 months later...

Today was none other than February the 6th, and a particular blonde held refuge in her home. She sat on her pink bean bag, flipping through channels. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back and sides. She finally choose a channel, she giggled at a man's failure to juggle. Next to her was small table, and upon it was a sliced cake. Despite the fruits that decorated her slice, words were signed with icing, 'Happy Birthday Rima'. Yes, today it was Rima's birthday. Since it was early February, the weather was still crisped in cold, the air felt like your lungs were nipped at.

Rima's parents were at work, leaving the birthday girl alone on her 16th birthday. The blonde rustled under her pink blanket, snuggling into it. Despite the lack of appearance of her parents, only a cake in their absence, you'd assume the guardians would grace themselves with their presence. But Rima's friends happen to be busy today, a Saturday with pre-plans of family outings, events and rescheduling. (I know in Japan most schools have school days on Saturday, while some don't, this is one of those schools that don't.) As she watched a new comedy show, the next segment making fun of Valentine's Day, Rima felt lonesome.

At the age of 13, Rima's parents had let her start walking to school, after many times of convincing and proximity. Plus, they weren't as protective as they used to, allowing freedom. Since over the years, of course Rima was cute and lovely; just not as much as she was. But she still had the aptitude that could make guys fall head over heels. When puberty passes, she'll probably have grown into a beauty only maturity could achieve. Rima's wavy locks, lost their luster, her chubby cheeks smoothened out. Rima gave a quick sigh, she shut off the TV, and decided to go out. The blonde scattered to her closet, she put on a white shirt that hugged her body. Slid on a brown skirt a little above knee length that was partnered with black leggings. Rima ran down the stairs, walking toward the closet near the front door. She pulled out her purple jacket and brown fuzzy boots. Finally, she wrapped her white scarf around her neck and headed out.

Small traces of snow filled the street, the air was cold and crisp, but not enough to freeze. The trees were practically barren, but there were signs of growth, the sky was cloudy, partial rays peeked through the drapes of gray. Rima walked down her street, no particular location in mind. After she saw the main road, she decided to go to the park. There was a lack of people were, but the town shined of Valentines, 'tis the season. Rima walked over to a snow covered bench, wiping the white contents off, she sat. A sigh escaped the nipped lips. Across from the blonde was a clear image of large cemented steps. That leads up to a special place where, "He" would perform. Rima looked at her phone, it read 9:23 A.M. she realized she awoke too early.

Out came another sigh, "Why you sighing?" Caramel-dews widen, Rima's body jerked in surprised-startled. She turned to the voice. It was "He", the one who plagued her mind only seconds earlier. "He", was wearing a black T, a brown jacket, with tight jeans. The teen sat down next to her. "What? Cat's got your tongue?" He joked. Rima scoffed at the lame joke, "You'd say that wouldn't you Ikuto?" Rima pouted. "Nothing really." She stated. Rima stood, ready to leave. "Matte (Wait)..." Ikuto spoke. Making her stop in her tracks. "Nani (What)?" Rima turned around toward him. The teen was rummaging through his right-jacket pocket. The honey-dew stared confused. Then he found it, it was a black box, with a pure-white and gold ribbon. "Happy Birthday Rima." He smiled at her.

Everything halted, Rima could only stare in shock, eying the gift. Rima's lips quivered, eyes threatening to tear.

"You... remembered." A soft usher.

Ikuto motioned her to take it. Rima reached out toward the box, grasping it softly as if fragile, a slight touch of the presenter's hand. Both of each other's touch lingering, warmth eloping them slightly. Ikuto's heart stirred again, Rima's heart feeling fuzzy. Rima rubbed her fingers between the ribbons, it was like silk. The bow unloosened, and she held it against her gloved palm. She slowly uncapped the box, orbs widen.

It was a silver plated necklace, the chain was connected to three silver hearts handing off each other. The final heart being grasped by a big circle, with a diamond hanging in the middle of it. The caramel-dew orbs were mesmerized. "Kirei (Beautiful)." She mutter without thought. Spreading a smile on Ikuto's face. "Come here." He motioned her. Rima nodded. She went over and Ikuto took her necklace and unhooked it. "Move your hair and scarf." She complied, unwrapping the white scarf and lifting her curly locks. Rima felt goose bumps as she felt the cold exposure hit her neck. Ikuto leaned toward her, Rima could feel the intense stare of the teen behind her, making her heart race. The necklace wrapped around her neck, she stared down at the necklace; just waiting for Ikuto to hook it in place. Rima shivered, as Ikuto's hot breath hit the nape of her neck. Slowly, he let go of the jewel, Rima setting her hair down. Rima took a glance down at her necklace, eyeing its beauty. Before turning her attention to the boy sitting behind her.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

* * *

Flash Back...

 _Today was February 5, it was 9:53 P.M. Ikuto walked the crowded streets, snow softly fluttering down, a small amount of snow already started to pile. 'Still snowing even in February.' He thought. Despising the cold, Ikuto buried his face into his scarf. Passing shops after shops, not a single glance toward their way, or more specifically, no glances of importance. Everything just ringed of Valentines. With cardboard Cupids, different shades of warm colored roses in a bundle of either dozens or single, cards with clique words, chocolates of high quality and flavor, and stores with specials deals for couples. Around this year, Ikuto's focus should've been Amu, but today his thoughts were etched in about a certain chibi girl he adored. As Ikuto walked, he found himself drifting to the store Amu's presents were found. He saw no one near or even consider the store, Ikuto's eyes reflected the flickering 'open' sign. Walking in, the sound of a welcome chime rang._

 _In the front of the store, a person at the counter looked down from his newspaper. His annoyed look, turning to a smile. "Hey you're back." The old guy said. Putting his daily news to the side, he focused his attention on Ikuto. "So did you win that girl's heart? Getting her something for Valentine's?" Oji asked. "Not this time." Ikuto muttered, browsing through the selection. The old man looked curious, "Someone else? Who?" "Just someone who is like my best friend."_

 _The man smiled. "A friend huh? Boy or girl?" "Girl." The man scratched his chin. He watched Ikuto's determined eyes, it seemed strange to him. Sure the last time and now, the young boy had determination to find the perfect gift. But something was different this time. It seemed that he was extra peculiar about this girl. 'Must be some special friend.' Oji sighed. "Come." He signaled Ikuto to come follow him, as he started to walk upstairs. 'Private Only' the sign next to the staircase read. Ikuto walked up the wooden steps, reaching the second floor, he figured this was wear the old man lives. Scanning the room, Ikuto could make several similarities to the store down stairs to the room itself. The lean teen stood on the tatami mat, finally a full view of the whole area. It was a single room, a little kitchen to the side, a door that led to a restroom, and a small living room that also accommodated as a bed room, a futon laying in sight. Ikuto looked down at the living/bed room table, Ikuto's blue orbs laid on a picture._

 _Meanwhile, the old man scrummage through his drawer full of clothes, till, under his shirts and pants was a shoe box. He smiled, happy memories flashing before him; sense of melancholy rushing through. Lifting the box out of the drawer, he sat on the floor. "Here it is." Ikuto sat in front of him, watching the old man have a sadden smile, while peering into the box. Inside was a collection of old photos, writings of journal, art work, and right there, was a small jewelry box. "Shoe box?" Ikuto questioned. "This shoe box holds all my memories of when I was younger, from the day I started elementary, the divorce of me and my wife, and the current me." Oji said. "This art work, was when I used to be a painter. My wife and I lived out in the country side, I got a job in the city so Ange and I moved out to the big city, Tokyo." He stared at an old photo, it had burn marks at the edges, slightly crumbled, but you could see the face. "This is when we divorced each other. She threw the paper in the fire and left me, it was the day of are anniversary, I forgot about it, I went out to drink with my friends instead."_

 _Ikuto stared at the old man, feeling bad. "But, it was my fault, I didn't give her enough attention a husband should have given her." He sighed. "Well, let me show you what I wanted to." Oji grabbed the small box. "Inside..." He opened it, inside was a necklace Ikuto will later give Rima. "This... was the present to my wife before she left that night. Her anniversary present." He then dangled the necklace to look at it. Oji put it back in the box and closed it, then he handed it out toward Ikuto. "It would be bad if something like this was never worn." He smiled. Ikuto looked up at the man in surprise. "Bu-…" Ikuto halted his words, seeing the eyes the man gave him. Ikuto understood, and he took it. "Arigato (Thank you)." He said, smiling at it._

End of Flash Back...

"The item used to be a sad memory to someone. But now, it can have a special meaning to an amazing girl." He said. Rima stared and giggled. "Cheesy." Soon the giggle turned into a laugh. Ikuto soon smiled at her. "Well, isn't this the scene when the guy gets the girl?" Ikuto said. Rima chuckled. "Nice try. But we both know you rather have Amu standing in my place." Rima stated. Ikuto blinked but frowned. "That's not true. What about Nagihiko, you wish I was him now don't you?" Rima blinked and frowned. "That's not true. Demo (But)..." She looked down and touched her necklace. "This... is better." She whispered. "What was that?" Ikuto asked. Rima blushed. "Nothing. Anyway..." Rima started to walk off. Ikuto smirked. He heard her say it. "Happy Birthday, Rima." He shouted out to her. Rima stopped in her tracks, without turning her head, she nodded. The two soon split ways from each other.

Some other day…

"Ne, **Rima** / _Ikuto_ , how do you know what the perfect present is for a person?" Amu/Tadase asked. (Both at different places) _**"You'll... just know."**_

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name if you would like to read it; including any other fics. I haven't published here on fanfiction.**


	3. Moments 3: My Queen, My Pet

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

* * *

 **Moment #3: My Queen, My Pet**

 _Song: "Kasio" by Taru_

Rima turned toward Ikuto, "I'm tired." Raising her arms out toward Ikuto. Like a child gesturing it's guardian to pick it up. "Carry me." She commanded. Ikuto just stared. Rima sighed and flipped her phone open; searching through her contacts. Ikuto knew where this was going to be headed.

Rima searched and found a suitable person. But before she could click the call button, she felt herself lifted off the ground. Her legs and back were being hugged by Ikuto's arms, Rima laid in her servant's limbs. Rima looked up at her carrier, getting a better look at the features of Ikuto's face. His soft, midnight-blue hair, long eyelashes, and smooth, pale skin. His lips were move upward, bending into a mischievous smirk. Eyes that matched his hair, it gleamed with what his smirk gave way. Close up, Rima could smell peppermint chocolate. The Queen couldn't help but stare, never noticing this before. "I'm not just letting my Queen get taken from me, by any servant, am I?" Ikuto smirked. His voice seductive slowly leaning in.

Rima smiled. "Nope. Just like a good royal pet should be..." She said. Hooking onto his neck, and letting the distance between them decrease another inch. Till almost their fore-heads touched.

"Possessive and loyal."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs.** **The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name if you would like to read it; including any other fics. I haven't published here on fanfiction.**


	4. Moments 4: You owe me (Prequel)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

* * *

 **Moment #4: You owe me (Prequel to My Queen, My Pet)**

 _Song: STRAIGHT BET/MYTH & ROID [Music Box] (Anime "Re:Zero" Insert Song)_

Ikuto ran from a group of wild females, varying in age but the majority teenagers. All of them wearing or holding the Shugo Chara franchise that had his face plastered on. These were his fans. He gasped for air each second and continued to run from the harassment of these girls. Ever since he acted in the show "Shugo Chara", playing the handsome, mischievous and troublesome-type antagonist and protagonist's love interest, he's been driven half-way around the world by females. The director liked Ikuto so much, they used his own name; people has been going crazy for him. And not just fan crazy. SUPER CRAZY! So now he can't even sleep without the fear of stalkers and locks of his hair being cut off.

Ikuto went out to get some food, wearing his disguise that in the past, never got him caught. It usually works every time, but things turned for the worse this trip and a random stranger bumped into him. The disguise fell off and soon after, Ikuto was being chased. He groaned in annoyance and was looking for a way out. Accidently ending in a dead-end, Ikuto thought he was going to be smothered apart from females, as he could hear their footsteps edging closer. He backed against the wall, waiting for his end. "Come on." Suddenly, there was a strong pull of his sleeve as he was being taken away. Someone pulled him out of the dead end and dragged him away through a small crack. Ikuto took a minute to process who has saved his life. He sighed in relief and smiled. They turned another corner, and hid there; they waited for the girls to pass. Minutes later, and no signs of fangirls anywhere, they both sighed in relief. Ikuto looked down at his rescuer. "Thanks Chibi-chan."

Rima sighed, staring down at the ground. She also wore a disguise, a fashionable one that came with a wig opposite to her usual blond locks. There was no way she would be noticed. Rima finally poured her attention on him. "Ikuto, since I helped you out of that problem, you're going to owe me something later. Okay?" And without waiting for a response, she left him in the dust.

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs.** **The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name if you would like to read it; including any other fics. I haven't published here on fanfiction.**


	5. Moments 5: ღValentinesღ

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

* * *

 **Moment #5: Valentines**

 _Song: "Valentine Kiss" By Iroha, Nanahira, Hinanata and Yukimame (Original singer Sayuri Kokushou)_

 ***To find the English sub video, you must type in Valentine Kiss English sub. The tittle of the video should be like this: [Eng. Sub] Valentine Kiss***

Today was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day.

Rima frowned down toward her chocolate concoction, seeing how a ton of salt has entered the dark colored treat. Rima had planned to make several types of chocolates for her family, the used-to-be guardians, and she was especially nervous of giving it to Nagihiko. "AH! Amu-chan! I think you got the temperature wrong." Yaya screamed, jerking her arm back only to hit Rima's side. This caused a chain reaction, as Rima accidentally dumped once again salt in her new batch. In the process Rima additionally bumped into the sugar, spilling it everywhere, specifically in Amu's sweets. Amu scattered to her bowl of white chocolate, only to now scatter flour on Yaya and her sweets. After the flour mist seized, everyone could see a huge mess on the floor, counters and their attempt of Valentine chocolates. Anger marks appeared on Rima's head. "Ya-Ya!" Rima's eyes shined with a glint of kill and a deadly aura surrounded her. The two gulped. "Sorry Rima-chi." Yaya laughed nervously. Rima sighed. "It's fine." 'The chocolates weren't good anyway.' The thought clouded in her mind. As the three continued to try and make their valentine's chocolate.

Yaya's gift of love was going to her family, specifically to her brother; whose chocolates were small shaped ducks, a mix of white, milk and dark. The size tiny enough for him to nibble. And she planned to present chocolates to the old guardians, a particular focus on Kairi. Yaya and Kairi finally confessed to each other, and have been dating for 7 months. Amu was going to give her sweets to her family, friends, also the used-to-be guardians, Utau and Ikuto. A blush painted her cheeks, images of Tadase's reaction to her chocolates; 'Ouji-sama~' Amu swooned internally. But another person also came into mind, she blushed as her attention moved to Ikuto. Now on the topic about Ikuto, Rima glanced down at her necklace. The tips of fingers intertwined with the necklace's circle, circling and feeling the rough texture of chain. Her mind shifting to the day the beauty landed its way on her neck.

After 2 hours, the girls finally finished their chocolates. Yaya's was white chocolate for the girls and dark chocolate for the boys. For her baby brother, her duckies were made successfully and she was able to decorate the remaining really cute and artsy. Amu's chocolate was milk; each decorated with either nuts, or a different filling. She drizzled some with white or pink, which tasted splendidly. Rima's were cute but also beautiful, she made stars and raindrops. Her eyes gleaming and smile shining with that of a child. Rima was planning to give the heart shaped chocolates to Nagihiko.

The three started to wrap the chocolates up; Amu wrapped a dark-blue bag with a white ribbon, and then a white bag with a dark-blue ribbon. The dark bag was for Ikuto, the white was for Tadase. Rima took notice and muttered. "Amu, you can't have both." Her voice not reaching either of her two friend's ears. A cold-sinking feeling draped Rima's heart. Yaya wrapped a green-bamboo colored bag with a silver ribbon, inside held Kairi's chocolates. "You really went all out for Kairi's chocolate." Amu noticed, examining Kairi's and the others. It was dark chocolate, colored green. It was really detailed, the shape was a bamboo. It was probably the most detailed out of the girls.

Rima smiled to herself, as she took a purple bag, and put the chocolates in. She tied it up with a black ribbon that had a cherry blossom tag at the bottom of it. Rima smiled, tomorrow's Valentine's Day and she was determined to give her chocolates to Naghiko.

Later that night, Rima laid in bed. She was extremely nervous, her heart pounded every time she thought of Nagihiko rejecting her. She clenched her fist and flipped onto her stomach. Rima's chin was plopped on the pillow, as she kept a bored face. "Tomorrow... I might finally tell him my feelings."

* * *

February 14th, Valentine's Day

Girls surrounded the school, a mix of actual students and students who attended different schools. They all gathered at the entrance gate, waiting for Tadase, Nagihiko or Kukai to enter. (They are all in High School.) Kairi and Yaya had a long distance relationship, and Ikuto was already in college. Amu and Rima sweat dropped, as they saw the massive-pile of girls. "So many." Amu said. Rima clutched her chocolates against her chest. "Maybe we should do it later." Rima proposed, hoping that Amu would agree. "Yeah."

Later that day...

Amu successfully gave her chocolates to Tadase, which he happily accepted. Amu left school already, so she can deliver her chocolates to Ikuto. Rima had to hide the fact from Tadase, hoping his heart doesn't break. Nagihiko hasn't accepted any chocolates, being the great guy he is. 'Only accepting from the girl he likes.' Rima smirked. Right now Nagihiko was outside near the cherry blossom trees, looking as if he was waiting on something. Rima found this suspicious but walked over toward him anyway. She hid her chocolates behind her back when she got closer, she was about to call out his name, but stopped. "Nagihiko~" Rima turned her head, eyes widening to the newcomer. It was one of the prettiest girls in school, whose personality added to her charm. Nagihiko smiled and waved to the beauty. Rima quickly hid behind a pillar, a good distance to hear and spy the situation.

The girl bowed, a blush on her face and Nagihiko smiled. She pulled out chocolates and held it out, confessing. Rima was waiting on Nagihiko answers, the girl finished her words. Rima tightened her hold on the chocolates, her heart hoping for rejection. But at that moment, her heart shattered. Nagihiko grasped the chocolates, and started thanking her for the chocolates. Rima's eyes were dimmed, the shine of her caramel orbs lacked its luster. With a quick dash, Rima ran off, clenching the chocolates in her hand; unable to hear more of her crush's words. In her mind, she was cursing herself and Nagihiko; a repeated diction recessing her mind.

Minutes passed, Rima's steps slowing to a slow walk. Rima found herself in her neighboring park. She came upon a bench, the same bench where Ikuto gave her present. The heart broken girl sat herself on the oak seat, chocolates still in grasp.

"Valentine's day is a joke." Clenching her fist and the hem of her skirt.

"Valentine's day isn't even worth my time." Suddenly something fell from her face, a tear.

"Valentine's day... Hurts so much." She choked. Rima wailed, crying her heart out. Continuous tears streamed down her face, her chest aching. 'Is this… what a heart broken is?' Rima pondered in her mind. She was trying to stop, but she couldn't it. Minutes passed before she finally calmed.

Rima's eyes were swollen, red and puffy. Her cheeks felt sticky but wet, her tears quickly drying. Her cheeks had tear stains. Caramel eyes looked down at its chocolates, "This was just a waste." Rima stood from her spot, her arm raised. She took one good look at it, before taking a swing. Throwing the purple bagged sweets up in the air. Rima's time fell short, leaving as soon as she could. The chocolates feel lingered at her finger tips, even after it left her hand, trying to forget the sight of her love. "Those chocolates won't make anyone happy." Rima stated, as she continued to walk. Heading back home before dark.

Little did the broken hearted girl know, the chocolates have nestled itself in a tree. And it was carefully lifted up, being held by a certain cat. Ikuto saw the whole thing, from when she entered the park, sitting herself under the tree he laid. Watching her shake and tremble, clenching and unclenching. Rima's tears and broken heart, throwing her love away into the limbs of a tree. Ikuto took the purple bag, and examined it. He unlaced the ribbon and opened it. The sight of chocolate shaped hearts, a pleasant smell of dark and milk chocolate, a hint of nuts and something he found unfamiliar. "This is what you were sad about." Ikuto glanced the bag, spotting a note. He took it out, "To Nagihiko. These chocolates are for you, cross-dresser." Ikuto smiled. But he felt a bitter pang, "Did he not accept her chocolates?" He reached in, and grabbed a chocolate. He eyed the special treat that represented the love of a beautiful girl. Ikuto rubbed his thumb on the chocolate, feeling a smooth sleek that only lasted a second, before it would melt from his touch, he took a bite.

The taste melted his taste buds, he couldn't deny e loved the taste. The creamy dark-chocolate that had the secret flavor he couldn't distinguish earlier; salt water cherry blossoms (Sakura). Along with the design, Ikuto loved it all. But... something in his heart could never love it completely, because those chocolates weren't really for him.

Ikuto finished every bit and pieces of the chocolates, one by one, till the bag was empty. "They were good." He jumped down from the tree, and landed gracefully onto the grass. "Thank you for the Valentine's chocolates Rima." The chocolate-fanatic said. Soon walking his way home. Which later that day, he found chocolates by none-other from Amu.

"My devastating, pitiful Valentines."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs.** **The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name if you would like to read it; including any other fics. I haven't published here on fanfiction.**


	6. Moments 6: White Day (Sequel)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

* * *

 **Moments #6: White day (Sequel to Valentines)**

Song: "White Day Kiss" By un_c, **調味料** **, luz, KOOL (Original singer Sayuri Kokusho)**

 ***If you notice, the Valentine Kiss and White Day Kiss are the same. Just different people singing and stuff***

Today was Saturday, March 14 aka White day. This is the day where males have to repay their special females for their gifts of love. On this special day, Rima was at home despising the creation of this added holiday. A holiday that reminds her of her unsuccessful attempt to confess with her chocolates. Instead she came home with a broken heart that lingered for about a week. The event etching itself in her memories, plaguing her of anything that reminds of her of such. Rima tried to forget that day, every time she interacted with the longed-haired boy, she attempted to be normal. She definitely had everyone fooled. Rima didn't think that it would hurt this bad, but it did. And despite feelings of regret and sadness, she additionally wondered if Nagihiko would have accepted her chocolates. 'All because of timing.'

So Rima was at home in her room, laying down on her orange bean-bag. She flipped through station, through station, until she spotted a re-run of a popular drama. Pausing her clicking, Rima stopped, and decided to watch. An hour passed, and Rima was already absorbed into the drama; it was a drama called, "Pasta". She smiled at the interaction between, See Yoo Kyung and Alex. "I hope she would end up with this guy." Rima said, as she was eating some pizza she ordered earlier.

It was commercial, and Rima was stretching. She watched as her ceiling fan spin. The caramel orbs shut softly. *Knock-knock* Rima's eyes snapped open, and she turned to her window. She looked at the glass pane, and decided to check it out. 'Maybe it was just a bird.' Rima opened the window, feeling the light breeze; she shivered in response. She looked down, startled. There was a light blue bag, wrapped around with a golden bow. Rima reached to grab it, grasping it gently. There was a card, "To Rima Thank you for the Valentine's chocolates." Confusion spread on Rima's face. 'I didn't give my chocolates to anyone.' She looked at the bag, undoing the bow to check the bag's contents. The sides of the bags opened, and she peeked inside. Inside were many small cat cookies and wrapped candy. The cookies were coated with white, its adorable face was icing. The candy was wrapped in a shiny sheet of blue, white and purple. "Neko (Cat)? Ame (Candy)?"

After a second of considered, her lips twitched, a smile forming on her face. Rima knew exactly who gave her these cookies and candy. She took a cookie and took a bite out of it, it was vanilla flavored. She snacked on it, her smile never leaving her face. "Happy White Day, Ikuto." And she went back inside. On a tree, there was a lean teen, and he smirked.

"You too, Rima."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	7. Moments 7: ･Teach me Violin･

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

* * *

 **Moment #7: "Teach me Violin"**

Song: Ikuto's Violin (Just type it in search, and choose the YouTube user Alvin Hsu)

The sound was sweet yet bitter, it filled the ear of those who were close. The sadness and passion was held with each note, and he calmly listen to his song. His hands moved, each time a sound came out of the wooden instrument with sting; the violin.

His hair shined from the light of the lone-moon. Skin was pale, close to ghost white, he stood leaner, he looked… perfect. His eyes closed, as his heart was calm, but his feelings held nostalgic. He slowly opened his eyes, as the final note was played, and he stares down from the top of the stage, and looks down at the girl with blonde hair.

Her golden pool of caramel-honey met with mid-night blue of the night sky. Her hair had its usual wave, along with the color of blonde. Her porcelain skin and most noticeable factor, her height.

She was always called, Chibi; by him.

He was always called, Kitty Man; by her.

Now the two stare at each other, the male signaled her to come forth, she complied. He moved her delicate, soft hands, and connected it to the neck of the violin, near the scroll. She placed her chin on the chinrest, and then he placed her in position, he took her free hand, and positioned the bow in it. He leaded, she followed, until he finally let go, and she made her first noise. The first note, was the start of the two's lesson, where the two would meet up here everyone once awhile.

The girl faced the tall male, and he looked down at her. "Will you teach me Violin Ikuto?" He smirked at the girl. "I thought I was already doing it, Rima."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	8. Moments 8: You're my Real Best Friend

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

 **Moment's #8: You're My Real Best Friend**

Song: "Brand New Breeze" by Kanon

Rima watches as her supposed to be, best friend, Amu. She smiled and laughed with everyone in class. Amu was more open, happy, friends growing in numbers and she became more distance. Amu has been spending more time with them, and she hardly had time for Rima. " _Sorry Rima, I promised Minami I would go to this new shop with her. Maybe next week?" "Rima, what are you doing here? Oh, sorry, I thought it was Saturday. I have plans to go to the movies with Yuuki." or "Rima, can we please reschedule. This might be my chance with Tadase."_ Rima was getting sick of it, and she stood in front of a two story house. On the plate, it read, "Hinamori" Rima ringed the door bell, she was all dressed, ready for their weekly get together. They planned this for 1 month already, they have been saving up money for this day.

Rima waited for the door to open, and when it did... Her eyes widen, someone, not Amu, opened the door. "Your Mashiro-san right? Are you here for Amu? I'll get her." The girl was someone named, Sakura. She was a girl in their class that sits right next to Amu. The girl and Amu always eat lunch together, and they would always choose each other for projects. Sakura was replacing Rima's place.

Rima clenched her fist, and she was furious deep down, but was holding it in. "Oh, Rima. Why are you here?" Amu asked. 'She forgot?!' Rima thought, anger flashing in her eyes. "Amu, lets hurry. I don't want to be late for are nail appointment." The girl, Sakura whined. Amu nodded. "Sorry Rima, were in a rush. We're going to get are nails done, and hang out at the mall. 'Amu we were supposed to do that together.' "Also, maybe pick up some food at this bakery." 'Please don't be the bakery called, "Sweet Mai's"' Rima's heart was rapidly beating. "You know, the bakery called, "Sweet Mai's"" Rima felt heart broken.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if I left my bag here." Rima said. "Oh, that's it. Yeah, you left your bag from the last time you visited. Rima you forget so easily." Amu laughed. Rima's eye brows twitched. "Yeah. Silly me, I FORGET things so easily." Amu nodded. "Well, if that's it, bye Rima." Amu closed the door. The entire time, Rima was clenching her fist, her knuckles went white.

The dejected girl looked down at the ground and saw a rock, she kicked it. "How can she forget?" She kicked it harder. "We planned it for a month." She kicked it again. "Who was that girl?! I'm your best friend." Rima picked up the rock. "I'M YOU BEST FRIEND!" She threw the rock, and screamed. Tears soaked her eyes out of frustration.

She turned around, wanting to go home. Until someone was in front of her, it was Ikuto. "Kitty-man..." Rima said. "Yes, chibi?" Ikuto frowned. And walked over to Rima. "Nothing's wrong." Rima said with a straight face. Ikuto glared at her. "You're a horrible liar." Ikuto finished, Rima flinched. And soon she smiled, but the smile was bitter. As tears fell from her face, sliding down her cheek. "Your right. I'm a horrible liar. To think that... Amu is my best friend." The tears stained the floor, and Ikuto's shadow hovered over Rima. He slowly hugged her, her head into his chest. "Then, who's your real best friend?" He asked her. Rima cried, but she also questioned, 'Who is my real best friend?'

"My real best friend..." Rima fell asleep while crying, and Ikuto carried the petite girl home. He sighed, he pitied the girl on his back. "Chibi. You don't deserve such pain." He said, as Rima was snuggling into his back. They reached the house, and Ikuto knew where the spare key was. He entered, knowing the parents were out of town. He laid her on the couch, and grabbed a blanket. "You don't have to cry anymore. Rima."

Before he left, he listen to Rima's mumble.

"My real best friend... will always be Ikuto."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	9. Moments 9: Joking Around و

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

* * *

 **Moment #9: Joking around**

Song: "Do you want some tea?" By Hello Venus

Rima laughed at Ikuto. He sweat dropped, ticked off that he fell for one of her jokes. Right now, Ikuto was tangled up in yarn, it wrapped around his entire body. Impairing any movement and attempt to get out. While he was trying to get untangled, Rima was taking pictures non-stop. "Can you stop?" He tried to reach the drawer, hoping that there might be a pair of scissors. "No, why would I?" She smiled, as she now stopped taking the pictures. Ikuto sighed in relief. "Please stop joking around, and help me out." He opened the drawer. Sad thing, Rima reached in the drawer, and took the scissors before Ikuto could grab it. "Chibi..." His voice in a growl.

"It's your fault for getting stuck in it. You saw it coming, but you just couldn't resist." She smiled in trump. "Yes, well, you might want to give me the scissors, because right now were both stuck." Rima stopped smiling and looked at him. "Both?" And Ikuto smirked, before grabbing Rima's wrist. Rima didn't have time to process, Ikuto dragged her down to the floor. Rima started to struggle, clearly losing in strength. And the two were now both stuck and tangled.

Ikuto was sitting Indian style, with Rima in his lap. He was holding her close to him, acting protectively. Rima was holding his arms, frowning. "You dumb cat." He smirked. "Your fault for joking around." Rima sighed, and tried to escape Ikuto's grasp, but he wouldn't. "Let me go." Ikuto pouted. "Don't feel like it." Snuggling into Rima hair.

"Look who's joking around now."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	10. Moments 10: ෆWedding Greetingෆ

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

* * *

 **Moments #10: Wedding greeting**

Song: "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang

The room was dimly lit, encased by the glow of small candles. The curtains were draped in white and tied with a golden, laced bow. The tables were covered with white fabric, over it was a glass top. The middle décor on each table a flower of pink and white, greens and vines complimenting it. The tables were set with beautiful china, decorated by the edges. Silver knife, spoons and forks lined together with its corresponding plate, and the cups as well.

The pictures, vows of love, and cutting of the cake has already ended. So all that was left was dancing and eating. The bride and groom were dancing, the woman laid her head, at the crook of her just-wed husband. No, this wasn't Rima, and the groom wasn't Ikuto; but they were related. Rima was in the back corner, seated at where her name tag put her. She cut a piece of cake, and took a bite out of the vanilla and coconut goodness. She wore a black, no strap dress. In clung to her body perfectly. Her hair seemed to have extra waves, like a full moon at sea. The special person was her aunt, who took care of her when she was young.

Rima groaned at her high heel shoes, it matched her dress; black. She wore a white rose in her hair, and she sat alone at her table. Many have left, because they were married and had kids. A lot had work the next day. She would have gone too, but her parents were late again to pick her up. So she probably had to wait till 12 in the morning. Rima starred at her aunt, noticing the radiance her Aunt gave off, being with her groom. Rima was happy, but she felt longing; the thought of being a bride soothed her. Being with her prefect someone. For now, the lonesome girl decided to just sit there, and enjoy the food. Little did she know, her night wasn't going to be a complete waste.

Foot-steps approaching near, but Rima took no mind; she kept digging into the cake. The footsteps stopped, and there was a long silence; even though music was playing in the background. Curiosity grew, and Rima to the stranger. When she turned, something stirred, and confusion washed over; she had a perfect view at who was in her sights. It wasn't a stranger. The man, or specifically teen was lean and tall, he wore a black suit, and his hair was arranged differently. Midnight blue hair and matching pair of eyes, his skin was nice.

Her caramel-yellow eyes widen in surprise, and she almost lost her breath for a split second. The two stared at each other, their eyes not given in. "Kitty man." Rima's voice was soft; as if she was happy to see him. He chuckled, noticing her tone of voice. "Glad to see me, Chibi?" She smiled back, her angelic smile. Happy to hear that name again. "Usually no. But in this case..." Her voice trailed. He felt his cheeks turn red, this never happened to him before.

"The same." Ikuto responded; Rima smiled. But then the two fell silent. Ikuto looked back at the groom and bride, and Rima followed his gaze. "They look nice together." Ikuto commented. Rima nodded in agreement. "She's my aunt, the bride." "He's my step-uncle; the groom." He mocked her words. Rima looked at him and her cheeks puffed. "Copy-Cat" She emphasize the, "Cat" of the sentence. Now it was his turn to frown and she smiled. Knowing that she won this round. "Do you dance?" Ikuto asked, this wiping the smirk off Rima's face. She looked at the couple. "Why? Do you?" Rima asked back. "...a little." He answered softly. "Let's dance." Ikuto explained. He grabbed a hold of Rima's delicate hand, and he was ready to drag her to dance. Rima winced in pain, the shoes giving her a blister. He stopped, and he examined her feet. They were some-what red, and even though the shoes matched nicely with her dress, it didn't match for Rima.

"Take them off." Ikuto ordered her. He started to move toward her. Rima watched him. He bended on his knee, and reached for Rima's feet. He slid the black shoes off, freeing her feet from pain, letting them breath. The scene screamed, Cinderella, with a little tinkering. The 'Prince' put the shoes to the side, leaving it next to Rima's chair. "Ready to dance my Queen?" And Rima smiled. "Ready as I can ever be, Pet." (So much for Prince)

The two walked to the dance floor. Ikuto loosened up, freeing his neck from the tie, and fixing his hair to its usual style. Since the difference in their height was quite peculiar, Rima thought of a solution. "Let me stand on your feet." She commanded. Rima stepped her bare feet on his shiny black shoes. It looked silly, as if a father or older brother, was carrying their younger on their feet. Ikuto held her up with his hands, as if he leaded, and Rima HAD to follow. It was amusing to watch, the groom and bride laughed at their two family. Everyone also found it amusing, the photographer taking picture. The two looked at each other. "This is quite silly isn't it?" Ikuto explained, as he got Rima off his feet and twirled her. "Really? I don't find anything strange at all." Rima said, changing her position to take the floor; standing on her tippy toes. Ikuto smiled at her. "Your very pretty chibi." He complimented. "Your very handsome Kitty man." She complimented back. When the song was almost over, he twirled and dipped Rima; ending the dance. Everyone clapped, and whistled.

Rima and Ikuto returned to Rima's table, and Ikuto took an empty seat next to Rima. "So, what did you think of the wedding?" Ikuto asked. Rima looked at him. "It was interesting."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	11. Moments 11: No one else can have you

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

 **Moments #11: "No one else can have you"**

Song: "I was wrong" By 2AM

Ikuto groaned in annoyance. He was sleeping in his usual tree, hoping for a nap; laying on the bark of a tree branch. Ikuto somehow set a date between Nagihiko and Rima. Wanting to thank Rima for the last time, when she set a date between himself and Amu; 'Returning the favor.' But, even though Ikuto was happy for the nicely dressed female. He felt something tug at his heart, 10 minutes later Nagihiko was already walking close to Rima. They smiled at each other, Rima gave Nagihiko her rare smile, usually shown only to Ikuto.

They were talking, chatting, and what Ikuto pained the most. They looked just like a couple, compare to himself and Rima, who looked like siblings in height. "Chibi..." Ikuto muttered to himself. "You seem really happy." He smiled, but it was a bitter smile. "It's strange. For some reason I'm not happy for you." He stood on the branch, and planned to leave the two for their date.

"Even though you're with him now." Ikuto walked away from them. He kept a scowl and walked. "No one else can have you, Rima."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	12. Moments 12: 凹Don't leave me Ova凹

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

 **Moments #12: Don't leave me *Ova*-Doesn't go with story line**

Song: "The Summer I Can't See You" By Gakupo, Kaito, Len and Kyoteru

Pictures: Search up, "Welcome to the Space Show: Japan Countryside - Minitokyo"

The weather was hot and humid, the sound of wind bells chimed. Cicadas played themselves constantly, like a record player. Most people were inside, enjoying the AC's power, or their fans that was on max. Ikuto was outside, sweating from the heat; wearing a short sleeve shirt, with strips of dark blue and white, along with grey shorts.

Everything seemed quaint to Ikuto; eating his cherry shaved ice and hearing the songs of cicadas. He looked at the bank of clouds in the horizon, as he sat down around the temple. He scooped himself shaved ice, and took the whole spoonful out of it. Letting the ice melt in his mouth, his tongue stained red from the cherry juice. "Oni-tan." A cheery voice called. Ikuto recognize the name he was given from Tadase. He turned his head to see his brother down the hill from the house. "Let's play." Tadase waved for him to come. Ikuto took one more bite, and rode his bike down the dirt road; going to play with his little brother.

Because of the burning sun, looking down was the only way to avoid any contact with the sun, so he was baring and wearing his cap. Ikuto peddles with all his might, out of the saddle; the wind hastily blows against him. Climbing up the dirt hill, he halted and leaned on his foot for support. Ikuto stared out the distance, the grassy hill. Atop was a small house, clothes hung upon the clothes line. The wind forced the tall greens to dance, you can see the winds mouth crash through. Ikuto looked at it with nostalgic, as a memory flooded his mind. 'Your house is over that hill.' He thought. Looking down at the dirty rode. He looked back up at it, 'It's really far.' The idea of biking up the hill passed him.

 _Far._

Ikuto already started to peddle the green-worn bike, and he already reached a half-way point. Sweat dropped from his forehead, he was sweating profusely. He grew in want, as he gazed up the hill, but instead came to a stop. He stopped peddling and looked up at the distance he was from. 'I can almost see it.' Wanting to continue. 'But it's still far. I should stop.' Ikuto concluded his efforts would probably go to a waste, and he rode back down the hill; his hair breezing through the wind.

 _I can't get to you._

No matter how far he tries, no matter how far he stretch himself...

 _How can I get there?_

"You're too far away." _To be close to you._

Ikuto's heart panged in pain, he clenched his fist as in almost turned white. He got off his bike, walking while steadying the bike. He looked down in sadness, his expression matched his heart. He couldn't help to feel this way, and he wondered, "Why?"

 _Why do I feel this way?_

Wistful was the perfect definition in his book. He felt this way for a long time, and he felt it was hard to breathe.

 _Hard to breath._

Ikuto looked at his surrounding, passing trees who limbs were fully covered. Sunlight passing through the gaps of the leaves, hitting the floor irregularly. He jumped back on his bike, to draw out the heart ache. He thought if he peddled for a long time, it could make it go away.

 _Go._

He took the longer rode to his guardian's house. He took this path before, he took this path for a reason. He wanted to ride as much as he can.

 _Ah. To where?_

But just a little he wished. Ikuto wanting everything to standstill a bit. The sun was already near dew, but not yet to set.

 _Standstill a bit, please?_

The biker stopped in his place. From this point, he remembered a certain position can face something. He looked back and he could see a clear view of the house on the grassy hill.

 _I want to go, but I can't._

Ikuto decided to pretend not to notice even if he could see her by chance. The dirt path reconnected to the main, dirt road turned to cement. He passed by a light post. This was a strange season; "In the Summer I can't see you." Ikuto said out loud. Her image blinked in his mind.

It was already night, and Ikuto reached home by the setting sun. Tadase, Utau and his Aunt and Uncle welcomed him. They already prepared dinner, grilled fish, steamed and stirred fried vegetables and many other delectable. Everyone chatted happily, Ikuto tried to enjoy it, but the pain still panged in his heart. He grabbed a sliced salmon with his chopsticks, and stuffed it into his mouth. In the living room, he saw that his 5 year old cousin was scribbling with crayons. "Ne, Iku-nii. Can you color with me?" The girl, "Hana, tugged at his pants. He stared down and gave her a charming smile. "Sure."

He took out a picture diary, and with the crayons, he drew out his memories, colorfully. As Ikuto drew, the sound of a wind-chime, chimed in surprise. And he looked at the paper being hanged with the chime. He shut his eyes, blocking the midnight blue orbs, and he listen to the winds soft music.

 _ **Homeroom.**_

 _He ran into his classroom in a hurry._

Ikuto dropped his school shoes on the floor, rushing to slip them in. By the hold of the shoes heels, he placed it into his shoe locker. He walked up the stairs in a pace, hoping not to fall in the process. He reached his floor, and when he entered the classroom, he looked for her first out of all.

 _ **Look for secret heart.**_

 _He closed the sliding door, hearing a *thunk*. He looked around, and he found her. She had her hair down in a cascade. It was blonde and wavy, 'You straighten yourself.'_

 _ **I found you now.**_

 _He passed the desk, which held papers and text books. Students were already in their spots, and they chatted away. They would stop at the sight of the homeroom teacher. "I found you." Ikuto said. And he smiled at her._

 _ **Will you be we me?**_

'I wonder why?' Ikuto thought. It was already the next day, and Ikuto finally took the liberty of going somewhere, and practice his violin. He was under a tree for shade, and stood in his stance. As he played his violin. Beautiful notes dropped in sounds, like rain drops falling to the floor; ending with a plunk. His memories continued to remember, as if his music, drew a picture of her image.

 _I recall you so many times._

He felt a feeling of loneliness.

 _I fell lonely. I sight a lot._

In the moment he played the next piece, her smile floated into Ikuto mind. Your childish smile that you rarely show from your queen-aura.

 _Ha._

He struggled with this piece, he couldn't play it well; It matched her well. He felt frustrated.

 _Why can't I play this well?_

He continued to repeat this chores, non-stop. Again and again. Ikuto stopped and threw the music sheets to the floor. He wanted to give up.

 _Though I don't want to give up._

The pain panged in his heart again, and he threw more music to the floor.

 _As I'm only watching you._

The sound of papers cluttered and rustled with each other, it floated around him, and soon landed to the floor. He gasped, tired from his little tantrum. And he soon sighed, and realized something...

 _At last._

A wet dropped fell from his eyes. "I want to see you." He shouted to himself, and he finally cried out from his heart. Ikuto clenched his hands, this is the first time he ever felt this way; his first time. It's a feeling of being burned by the scotching sunlight. He looked up; a plane is drawing a white contrail in the blue sky, as it goes on forever. He remembered her.

He got up and ran, he traced and followed it, and he felt himself break into a sweat. It wavers over the shoulder lambently. He already reached near the shore. 'I can't help it.'

 _Why do I feel this way?_

He felt wistful once again.

 _So hard to breath._

To draw out the sound of the heart ache, he run as fast as he can.

 _I run._

'Soon, soon, I can get to where you are.'

 _Ah. To where you are._

'But I can't.'

 _I can't go any further._

Ikuto soon slowed his pace down. And he came to a stop.

 _Hesitate again and again._

He soon found out, that he didn't have the courage to make the first step to go to the house on the hill. "In the Summer I can't see you, Rima."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	13. Moments 13: ᗰદ૨૨ʏ ᘓમ૨ıડτന੨ડ

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

 **Moments #13: Christmas**

Song: Nameless Song by Hatsune Miku

The window glass was fogged up by the cold, crisp air; outside it was freezing. Of the loom in the sky, it promised of snow. But it has yet to come. Inside the house was warm, families gathered, and decoration of holly and other Christmas goods were establish. But, at a certain house there was no family. Just a girl, having Christmas by herself... for now.

Rima's room was encased with a warm, cozy air. She sat on her orange beanbag, as she watched Christmas reruns, alongside with drinking warm cocoa. She could feel the hot chocolate liquid, slide down her throat. Heating her body instantly. Candy canes and cookies were set next to her. Rima flipped through the channel, tired of watching the same movie. She longed those time with her families; they had to work today. Today on Christmas Eve~. It didn't matter much to Rima because she was used to this happening. But even though she was used to it, doesn't mean she liked it. She set her mug on the table, and slid deep into her been bag. She looked up at her room's lights. Her caramel pools of yellow glistened with it.

Rima wrapped herself with a white blanket, and curled up into a ball. Thoughts of her family grew, stringing a dark cloud in her heart. Soon, tears started to form. But before they ushered to fall, three taps on the glass pane startled her, spring her to life. Rima stood, staring at her window; heart pounding. She ignored it, assuming it was a branch, but more taps hit her window. Rima finally stood, edging herself toward the window. Opening her curtains, she saw a fogged up window with a clear round circle; peering in it was a familiar fac. It was a male with midnight blue hair and matching eyes, his body was wrapped around with a red scarf. "Ikuto?" He waved at her, signaling Rima to let him in. Rima complied, and unlocked the window. The moment the window was pulled open, her body instantly shivered and chilled. A cold breeze entered her room, some warm air escaping into the cold world.

Ikuto entered in, his body pale and his nose red. Rima took her blanket that wrapped her body, ushering it to Ikuto. Rima lead him to her bed. Once Ikuto was settled, the blonde rushed down the stairs, returning with a new cup, of piping hot chocolate. Passing the cup to Ikuto, Rima watched him gulp down the delectable treat. Minutes passed, Ikuto's body was warmed up quickly. He sipped at his drink, absorbing everything the warmth it gave him. "What are you doing here Kitty man?" Rima questioned. Ikuto looked at her, and sighed. He already took off his shoes, jacket and scarf. He leaned on the bed's headboard, covering his eyes with his arm. "I was lonely." Ikuto said. "Lonely huh? I guess I was getting lonely too. But, what about Utau? She would have loved to be with you on Christmas." Rima sat back down on her bed. He shrugged. "She's spending time with Kukai." Ikuto then moved to his side to face Rima. "I wanted to spend Christmas with you." He smiled at her; it was heartwarming. Rima's heart couldn't help but melt from the teen's soft expression.

Rima looked at him. "You idiot. Who said I wanted to spend time with you?" She got up, and faced away from him. Ikuto chuckled and sat up. "But... thank you." Rima softly uttered, face flushed from embarrassment. "So, what's on the agenda?" Ikuto grabbed a Santa shaped sugar cookie; crumbs and sugar on his face. He sat down on the other bean bag next to the table, and Rima sat on her own. "Christmas cookies, movie reruns, and enjoying hot cocoa." She passed him another mug of hot chocolate, with candy canes and marshmallows decorated in it. The two took clanked their mugs together, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Later that night...

Ikuto felt something poke at his cheek, he groaned. Ikuto tried to move away from it, shifting onto his right side. He tucked his blanket closer to him. "Kitty man. Wake up." Ikuto groaned again, but his eyes slowly opened. First it met with black, but soon his vision clear, eyes set on Rima. "What chibi?" He slowly sat up, and scratched the back of his head. "Stop sleeping and look outside." Rima commanded. She pointed at her window. Ikuto looked at the clock, the short arrow pointing at 1 and the middle pointed at 5. "Its 1'oclock, can this wait?" He whined. And Rima complained. "Stop be a lazy cat, and get up." Her voice dark.

Ikuto sighed, and looked out. He could feel a cold breeze near the window; it made him shiver. He cleared the fog with his hands. His midnight eyes widened, frozen rain drops descended from the sky. His eyes reflected the beautiful view. Rima joined him, as the two looked together. "Ikuto... Let's go outside."

The moon illuminated the sky, peeking slightly from the grey clouds, while street lamps illuminated the sidewalks. Rima pulled Ikuto along, finally stepping into the built up snow. Rima was making a snow man, rolling the frozen snow. As it was forming, something cold and slightly solid hit the back of her head. She crashed into the snow, her face buried. She struggled to free herself, her face now decorated with bits of frozen water. Rima glared toward Ikuto, knowing he was the only one who could have done such a thing.

When Rima turned to bore glares at the cat, she made a mistake. Once her head turned, she got another snow ball to the face. She fell backwards, snow fell around her body, as hair and frozen water blocked her vision. Rima could hear the laughs and snickers from Ikuto, she thought one thing... 'Pay Back.'

Ikuto, who was too busy laughing, didn't notice the small blonde forming herself a ball of snow. So once Ikuto's laughing settle down, he was hissing and wincing by the snow that hit his face. He wiped it off and looked at Rima; she was smiling happily. "Going to play like that, are we chibi. Than how about..." He chased after her, as she laughed and tried to dodge the snow left and right. But because Rima wasn't the athletically fit, it failed her. As Ikuto grabbed her by the wrist, and made her fall down with him into the cold, white snow.

They both breathed deeply, out of breath from their little game of tag with snow. Ikuto was flat on his back in the snow, while Rima laid on top of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sat up. They looked at each other deeply, the midnight blue eyes connected with caramel-honey.

Time felt like it stopped, white snow surrounded them, and the snow would continue to fall from the sky. Flacks of these, frozen snow stuck to their bodies. Ikuto stared at Rima, mesmerized, the girl currently wrapped in Ikuto's embrace was illuminating against the white snow. Rima thought Ikuto looked handsome, seeing him in a new view. Before anything else could process, the two turned away from each other.

Rima got off of Ikuto, as Ikuto's hold on Rima loosened. Both laid on their back in the snow, starring at the blank-grey sky, as snow continued to fall.

'Being here with Ikuto... is comforting.' Rima thought.

'I'm glad to spend this day with Rima.' Ikuto slowly sat up, and Rima followed suit. "Ikuto?" He looked at the snow nonchalantly, before turning to Rima. "Merry Christmas, Rima." Ikuto held out his hand. Rima took it in hand with her, and smiled at Ikuto. "Merry Christmas, Ikuto."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	14. Moments 14: Our First Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

 **Moments #14: Are First Meeting, how it all began**

Song: "River Flows in You" - Cello & Piano Orchestral Version ft. Yiruma

 _Fawn eyes of caramel-honey, shimmered like wrapped candy. Caused by a phenomenon by watching the sun abandon the sky, leaving a gaping axe wound on the horizon. Her skin was kissed by the ray of orange, before it said its last goodbye. Falling from dawn to dusk; orange to purple and fade to black. A girl waited for the arrival of one of her parents, arriving in their usual black-carriage. But as time continued, there were no sights of flashing head-lights. Or even a call from 9XX-X7X-XXX2. Just a lone-phone who hasn't received a call back or call in return; not even a digital message of explanation. She sighed, and flipped her orange phone closed. Giving the electronic a squeeze, she slipped the phone into her uniform-skirt pocket. Deciding to go and walk her way home and not letting the chill of the night scar her. Her uniform was a flutter in the wind. A red and white checkered skirt, below was a long white socks; passing her knees till it hid under her skirt. Things she wore above her waste: a long-sleeved white shirt, a solid red tie, and a black sweater that hugged her like a blanket. Her hair was a wavy blonde, which cascaded down her back and past her waist. Long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it. Just too complete her uniform that belong to the policy of Seiyo Academy, was old-styled black shoes. Then in her hand, was a brown satchel school bag. Opposite of Rima's home, was the said, black-carriage that had a broken wheel, and too bad for the driver, the last of the battery to her celli died, when contacting the toll truck. Today's guardian was her mother, but much to the mother's displeasure, she hasn't found a way to contact her daughter. She only hope that no one does, "That" to her again._

 _"That", is a close-to-be crime that happened. Adorable Rima was appealing to many pedophiles that one has attempted to kidnap her. But that day, she was lucky. And she wasn't caught, but she returned home like it was nothing. Not even an explanation at hand. So, that was the source or the seed that started the problem she claimed to have now. The seed: Her parents arguing; worrying about taking Rima home every day. The roots: Each day both working parents would try to pick her up, but deciding who. This is why they fought._

 _Sexy eyes, color of Indigo. A lean, thin body lay upon a tree's limbs, as his back was against the tree's trunk. His eyes closed shut, hiding his vision and mind from the rest of the world. His body was hidden behind the dark-green leaves; he was resting. He ran out the house again, the suited men of Easter barging in his home. Because of this, he laid in his school uniform, complete black, with each trim of indigo; not time to change. Near the end of his cuffs were metal pieces. His pure-white violin case was carried on his back, his chara hiding in his pants pocket, letting the cat chara sleep. He sighed deeply, finally opening his eyes up, looking up at the dark sky of space, bits of stars glowing._

 _Who was 'He'? Who was 'She'? They were two people who have experienced hurt in their lives, and will find solace within each other. But first, not without their first meeting._

 _Rima walked heel in front of heel, hoping that she will make it home safely. She put Kusu-kusu in her bag, letting her sleep. She smiled calmly, and took a glance at the sky. Spotting the first star to appear, like a diamond in the rust. Yet her peace at mind will end soon, as a shadowy figure slowly tailed behind. He waited for the perfect moment to attack the little doll, before she can run. Rima could hear footsteps, following her moments in tune. When she sped, it would copy. When she slowed, it would copy. She felt a beat of sweat fall down her face, Rima shook her bag, seeing if her chara would wake; to no prevail. She reached into her pocked, until something stopped her hand. Squeezing it tightly, probably going to leave a bruise. Rima's head spiked up, her feet on red alert. She looked up at the man; he looked young- in his 20-30's. Rima gulped, watched as he smiled deviously at her. What she found strange was, even a cute guy, who could get any girl, would try to kidnap a girl. The world really did change strangely. She couldn't help but shake, but stared straight into the eyes. "Let's go." And he started to pull her. Rima gasped, at the pull. And she started to scream. "No! No! Someone help! NO!" She felt tears appearing in her eyes. The man smirked, seeing how helpless the girl is, 'She looks cute like this.' Suddenly, his smile changed, when he felt pain coercing through his right leg. Rima has kicked him in the shin, and when he let go, she took this chance to run. But the man ran back to her, and now it was a being chased, and the chasing. Rima gasped, calling for help. The man chased after her. Rima cursed herself for not being stamina fit. She took turns and turns, trying to outrun the man, and she entered through the park. But in her next step, she gasped, feeling something grab the helm of her sweater. And she was lifted into the air by the waist. She screamed, kicking and hitting the man. "Kusu-kusu! Kusu-kusu! Wake up!" She screamed. And her chara came out, the little one gasped. "Rima!" She kicked the man in the head, only to no affect. "Stop screaming girl, this, "Kusu-kusu" isn't here." "I'll get help." The mini clown screamed. She started to fly as fast as she can, only to bump into a figure._

 _"You can't run gir- GUH!" The man fell backwards. Rima was about to fall into the air, before she was caught. Rima looked up, and her eyes met with indigo. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She ushered. He looked at the girl, giving her a caring stare. "Are you alright?" He asked. Setting Rima down gently, Rima looked up at him. Her grasp still on his uniform sleeve, but she nodded. He then looked toward the man, as the young pervert slowly sat up; rubbing his head. "WHO THE FU*K DID THAT?!" He screamed. But slowly his anger turned to fear, as he saw a teen man glare down at him. "Disgusting..." Ikuto spat. He was coming closer toward the man. "You want to fight?" The man stood. And now the two looked like they were going to fight. Funny how, it only took a couple of hits. And the guy lost, Ikuto gasped big breathes, some bruises and blood here and there. Rima called the police, and they said they would arrive shortly. She turned her attention toward her savior. Kusu-kusu floated next to her, Rima started walking toward Ikuto._

 _The teen sat down on the cement, catching his breath. That was until he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned his head. "Thank you for saving me." Rima said. She sat down next to Ikuto. Silence engulfing the two. "Are you alright?" Rima asked. "Better than ever." He chuckled. "Hold out your hand." Rima said. He held out his hand, and felt a smooth cloth enter it. A color of white, and a golden "R" was engraved in two of the corners. "Wipe yourself up." Rima commanded. Ikuto stared. "Yes my Queen." He mocked her command. Rima had a tick-mark, but didn't add to it. Silence engulfed the two once again, but the heavy atmosphere wasn't as deep and submerged as before. Instead it surfaced a bit, but not completely. Rima looked up at the sky, "Thank you." Rima repeated. "Why are you repeating yourself?" Rima didn't answer. Ikuto found nothing from this girl, his interest more on Amu. But, now he had a little more thought, the girl who was always beside his strawberry. Her bangs covered her face, and she brought her knees up, hugging it against her chest. "Mm..." Was all she could say, but there was a whimper. And he understood, he sighed. Rima was crying, well of course she would cry. She was so close of being kidnapped, (again)._

 _Days have passed since the incident, and the fighting never really stopped. It worsened. But for Rima's sake, it has slowed down a bit, and everything was more... tranquil. Ikuto was again sitting atop the same tree branch. His eyes closed shut, once again hiding his vision and mind from the outer world. Hiding his body with the light-green leafs. He felt at peace, it was a right time of day. "Tsukiyomi..." One of his eyes opened. He slowly sat up, groaning. But Ikuto looked down at the ground. The soft, light green grass stood the queen he met days ago. "Hello little queen." He smiled. Hooking his legs on the branch, and fell backwards. Then he unhooked his legs, landing gracefully into the shaded green. Rima stood in front of him. "Hello Kitty-man." She mocked him. "Why are you here?" He asked. "My handkerchief, I want it back." She raised her hand, ushering him to place it into her palm. He blinked, before answering. "No thanks. I think I want to keep it." He started to turn away. But before he left, he looked back at her. "Give it to me as a present, for your savior, or the day we first met."_

Indigo eyes opened, adjusting his vision. Something tickled his cheek, and he lifted his hand. Touching the item, it was a blonde piece of hair. "You're awake." He heard. Ikuto eyes adjusted, he was lying in the lap of Rima. "What's wrong Ikuto?" He didn't say anything. But he was noting that the dream was based on an old memory. "I'm still tired." He leaned closer into her lap. He suddenly reached into his pocket, and he kept it there. He could feel the smooth fabric against his fingertips.

"Ikuto, I had this thought."

"Hmm. Of what?" His eyes closed.

"Do you still have that handkerchief I gave you?"

"What's all this about? Also, from what I remember, I took it from you."

"But I let you keep it. But... nothing. Just curious. That was how we first met."

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing. Also, this fic. Is actually the rewrite to the original, there have been some changes, including songs. The original version is on my Wattpad account, which you would just need to look up my user name.**


	15. Moments 15: I ℒℴѵℯ you Letters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara franchise, just the story plot line.**_

 **Moments #15: I love you**

Song: "Letter Song" Wotamin

 _ **January 11th, 2006**_

 _ **Paris, France**_

 _Dear Rima,_

 _Goodbyes are things that come and go, everyone said it at least once to each other. But, this is a goodbye I would like to hold back on, because I don't want to say our goodbye yet. We all go through life, experiencing many frail emotions. They become a scar in our heart, called a memory. Learning love from pain; learning happy from sad; learning scars from scabs. Going through life with trials, but with the love of our friends and family. Even though we knew they would all leave us eventually, never knowing the future path ahead, I...?_

 _I still continue onward. For that is why I left for France, without a word to you. I can't be sure that you would fathom this news well. Disappearing without a trance has always been my forte, and for that is what I did here. But, I could never stomach the pain you must feel from this, for I will tell you why I have left. Through this letter, I shall explain everything, my-everything, to you._

 _-Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

 _ **January 17th, 2006**_

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _Dear Ikuto,_

 _Goodbyes, huh? Then I will not say my goodbye yet either. For I want a proper goodbye, a goodbye that would leave a, "Scar in my heart, called a memory." Of course I became shocked that you disappeared from the sights. Like a cat, knowing for when death will hit it, it will run off. To pick its departing goodbye to this world, before it's time has come. Yet, death is not in your case, your-everything is. I would be a liar if I said it didn't hurt. But I would be a bigger liar if I said I didn't understand._

 _Before I read you're everything, answer me this..._

 _-Rima Mashiro_

 _ **January 27th, 2006**_

 _ **Paris, France**_

 _Dear Rima,_

 _That question will have to come at the end my dear creampuff. My reasons for leaving were my beginning. Ever since I was young, from the time I understood of my father's life has disappeared from our families grasp. My heart ached to see him, wanting the knowledge as to why he has left. For where has he gone? Why leave your violin? And many other questions sprang from my mind. Than one day I confronted Tsukasa, the principle at Seiyo Academy. For the whereabouts of my father and was it possible, could we pursue him? I left that day, leaving Tadase and Utau. I soon became in search of my father's life and will. Entering a colder part of Europe, earning money by playing violin, we started too..._

 _-Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

 _ **February 1st, 2006**_

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _Dear Ikuto,_

 _That explains everything Ikuto, but it makes me have a pain laugh. For that I did not know this about you. It's strange... how I know nothing of your past, nor even your future, and not even present. Yet we are together, knowing this simple of things about you. Something everyone would learn, yet... you stay with me. Even Amu knew things about you that I didn't, I guess it pained me. That I don't know anything about you Ikuto, yet I still love you so._

 _Though I will admit, I was very infuriated by Amu, at how she kept bragging about knowing more things about you than me. I could see it in her eyes that she still loves. Ikuto tell me... do you still love her? And that it just pained me more, knowing that you are mine, and I am yours. But at the same time, we are neither each other. Keeping this a secret isn't simple Ikuto. At times I feel you ran away, keeping me with..._

 _-Rima Mashiro_

 _ **February 6th, 2006**_

 _ **Lyon, France**_

 _Dear Rima,_

 _Happy Birthday, I love you. Rima, you know many knowledge that many lives are clueless to know, and that includes Utau, Tadase and even Amu. You know many more things I kept hidden, compared to telling Amu. Amu was my first love; of course I still have feelings for her. But, those feelings mean nothing to me. I hope that your feelings for me will never change. For yourself and for no one else; what about me?_

 _It always pained me, how that cross dresser knew things about you that I didn't know. I could see it in his eyes too, he loves you deeply. That it looks like it almost out beats mine. But I would never fathom the thought of you and him together again. Because when you did, I was always sad. Jealous even, to the point I found a huge protective feelings for you. Because every time the girls and boys would split, I would catch it. He would take a look at you once, just before we left._

 _Now you tell me, do you still love him?_

 _-Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

 _ **February 15th, 2006**_

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _Dear Ikuto,_

 _Sorry for the late reply. I got the item you got me in France. I love the present Ikuto, and forever plan to keep it. About Nagihiko, yes... I still have feelings for him. And my reason would be the same. He was my first love, and he was even my first kiss. The feelings for him aren't as strong, and my feelings for you are more of many. But... before your heart breaks, I will tell you. That he asked me out on a date on my birthday, and I..._

 _-Rima Mashiro_

 _ **February 22nd, 2006**_

 _ **Lyon, France**_

 _Dear Rima,_

 _I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt from what you told me. But, it made me happy that you still rejected him. But my heart ached and cramped from what happened after the rejection. At that moment, I wanted to fly back to Tokyo. To see you, and tell everyone that we are together, but I knew you wouldn't be proud if I did that. That thought of you scolding me crossed my mind, it made me laugh. How I miss your smile my queen. That rare smile that you rarely flash is worth a thousand jewels and more. Today I tried escargot. Snail looked gross, but it was tasty. Yoru (his cat named after his chara) looked like he died from just a lick out of it, so I bought him some fish to make up with it. He gladly accepted it since it was fresh, right from the harbor._

 _I performed at the center of town; I gained many praise and money. Time here is fun, but I know it would be better with you._

 _-Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

* * *

Months later...

 _ **December 31st, 2006**_

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 _Dear Ikuto,_

 _New Years is tomorrow, and everyone was planning on meeting up. We all know you got a message on an invite months back. By the time you get this, I doubt you will receive it by New Year's. So I plan on not sending it. And keeping it on my own, this would be the last letter I create for you; before you finally come back to Japan. So I would like to say..._

 _ **XXXXX-XXX-XXXXXXX.**_

 _ **XXXX-XXXXX, X-XXXX-XXX.**_

 _-Rima Mashiro_

Rima folded the message, stuffing the last letter between the two, and putting it in the envelope. Writing the addresses, and placing the stamp in the corner. She smiled, and looked at the envelope one more time. She left the house, feeling the cold chill of a new year coming. She walked around, the time reading 11:45. She passed the shopping district, she passed the café, she passed the stands, and she entered the park. She smiled, even days like this it's empty in this park. "They must all be at the center of town." Rima inquired. She climbed the cement steps, and stood in front of a certain spot. It was spot where they met, the spot where they came to be, the spot of sadness. The spot where everything is and forever continue. She sighed, and took at her letter. "Ikuto..." It's been a year since they last saw each other. They both changed, Rima grew more beautiful. But she was different, she looked mature. Her hair was cut short, it didn't even pass her collarbone. Ikuto was the same, but his hair outgrew a bit, and he wasn't as lean, but was still a sexy being.

"Yes, My Queen?" Rima gasped. She recognized the voice, and she slowly turned around. Her eyes grew, and she felt tears swelling up in her fawn eyes. "Ikuto..." She ushered his name. He stood there, smiling at her. Handsome and caring gestured. Ikuto walk toward her, and they stood facing each other. "You still want to say our proper good byes?" Ikuto questioned. Rima only stared, still surprised he was here. But she answered. She went on her tipi-toes, and flung her body on him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down.

"No, because..."

 **New Year's Eve, 11:59 P.M.**

"Let's start a new beginning."

 **New Year's Day, 12:00 A.M.**

Their lips crashed a symbol to start a new beginning. Rima let the letter slip out of hands. And the wind carried it away. They continued to kiss, tears in Rima's eyes. They are now, finally together.

Far off, the letter flew; something that symbolized the old year. The letter flew out of the envelope, and it gently landed in a puddle.

 _And keeping it on my own, this would be the last letter I create for you; before you finally come back to Japan. So I would like to say..._

 _Never say goodbye._

 _Only Hello, I love you._

* * *

 **A/N: READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SONG GIVEN! Don't hate the pairing, hate the writing.**

 **This is the final chapter, thank you for reading.**


End file.
